creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Containment Project III - EXIT
Notiz des Autors: DIes ist die Fortsetzung von DN-AGE Erinnerungen, sowie das Prequel zu Containment Project 2. CONTAINMENT PROJECT AUSWERTUNG DATENLOG 3 ' ' ' ' Name: Qar’Ek Da’qu Verwaltungsbereich: Leiter Historische Auswertungen der Containment Project-Anlagen auf SOL-00I Datum: 5. Tag des vierten Monats, Jahr 372 nach Gründung der Republik Berechtigung: ERTEILT ' ' Hier folgen nun die letzten Einträge von P. S. Tertio und Carlisle McAvin. Interessant ist hier zu bemerken, dass Ersterer seine Erlebnisse nun auf eigens gefertigten Rollen festhält, anstatt den bisherigen, die von gelernten Handwerkern gemacht zu sein scheinen. Desweiteren gilt zu bemerken, dass alle nachfolgenden Rollen, sowie das Tagebuch, aus dem die nachfolgenden Einträge stammen, in einer Höhle innerhalb von D.S. -8000 gefunden wurden. '' '' Eintrag 4 11. Mai 1960 Dies ist erst der vierte Eintrag und das zweite Buch, das ich schreibe, und schon muss ich mit einer üblen kleinen Lüge aufräumen. Ich habe gegen Ende von Eintrag drei gesagt, dass es auf dem Hügel nahe unserer Stadt nur eine Kapelle und eine Festhütte gibt. Das war gelogen. Nun ja, was heißt gelogen – es GAB dort vor uralten Zeiten einmal einen Steinkreis und ein jungsteinzeitliches Grab. Allerdings wurden beide zerstört und abgetragen, als dieser Ort christianisiert wurde; das war etwa um 980 n. Chr. passiert. Alte Aufzeichnungen erwähnen den Kreis und das Grab durchaus, welche auch der Grund sind, woher unsere Stadt ihren Namen hat. Muntun Upon Stynn – Mountain of the Stones. Jetzt werdet ihr euch wohl fragen: wie kann ein Grab hier existieren und gleichzeitig in Publius‘ Welt an der gleichen Stelle?! Geduld, wer immer der auch liest, Geduld. Wir gingen also wieder zum Ausgang auf der Straße zurück und dann wieder zurück zu meiner Werkstatt und dem Laden. Nun wartete allerdings eine schwierige Aufgabe vor mir: meinem Vater meinen neuen Freund erklären. Ich tat es auf folgende weise: ich erklärte ihm, dass Publius ein Stummer war und dass er eine Rolle in einem römisch angehauchten Film hatte und einfach vergessen hatte, sein Kostüm auszuziehen. Natürlich war das alles mit Publius abgesprochen und erfand die Idee an sich ziemlich witzig. Auch wenn ich im Nachhinein bezweifle, dass er das Konzept eines Films überhaupt verstanden hatte. Das Dumme an der Sache war nur, dass wir diese Charade bis zum bitteren Ende durchziehen mussten – was pragmatischer Weise hieß, dass nur ich reden durfte, während er alles, was er mir eigentlich SAGEN sollte, aufschreiben musste. Daran half auch nichts, dass ich die von ihm verlangte Platte sehr laut abspielte. Und, ja, ihr könnt euch denken, wie groß seine Augen wurden, als ich ihm mein Grammophon vorführte. Was „Creole Love Call“ ist, fragt ihr euch? Nun, ganz einfach: ein Lied von Jazz-Künstler Duke Ellington. Es genügt zu sagen, dass mein Vater als alter Highlander dieser Art von „Kolonial-“ oder „Negermusik“ skeptisch gegenüberstand. Ginge es nach ihm, würde er jede freie Minute mit seinem heißgeliebten Dudelsack verbringen. Ob das für die Kundschaft amüsant wäre? Ich wage es zu bezweifeln. Publius schien das Lied jedoch zu gefallen – was wohl auch an dem Glas Whiskey gelegen haben konnte. Wir…‚unterhielten‘ uns darüber, wie wir am besten vorgingen. Er wollte immer noch den zwei gleichlautenden Beschriftungen auf den Grund gehen, doch ich hielt es für ratsamer, erst einmal zum Hügel zu gehen um zu sehen, ob sich dort ebenfalls ein Eingang befand. Kurz gesagt, wir einigten uns auf folgenden Kompromiss: wir würden zu dem Hügel gehen und nachschauen. Fänden wir nichts Vergleichbares, würden wir sofort seinem Vorschlag folgen. Daraufhin schenkte ich uns beiden noch einmal ein und wir stießen auf unsere Idee an. Eintrag 5 11. Mai 1960 Mit meinem Wagen fuhren wir die Straße zu der Abbiegung zum Hügel entlang und bogen dann auf den Schotterpfand hinauf zum Hügel ab. Publius schien während der gesamten Fahrt relativ guten Mutes – wahrscheinlich ging er davon aus, dass wir nichts finden würden. Wie falsch er lag! Aber…Eins nach dem Anderen. Wir stiegen aus und machten uns auf den beschwerlichen Weg zur Kuppe des Hügels. Ich war schon eine sehr lange Zeit nicht mehr hier gewesen und merkte erst jetzt wieder, was für eine Tortur es war, meinen Beutel mit Proviant mitzuschleppen. Diesbezüglich nannte mich Publius auch immer Scherzhaft ‚Servus‘, also Sklave, wann immer ich zu weit hinter ihm war. „Consiste, servus meus!“ rief er, wohl erneut im Scherz, doch dann sah ich, wieso. Er stand verwirrt und doch gleichzeitig erstaunt vor der kleinen Kapelle, welche man unweigerlich passiert, wenn man zu der Festhütte möchte. „Ist das ein Bacchus Schrein?“ fragte er erstaunt. „Bacchus Schrein?“ fragte ich verwirrt zurück, woraufhin er auf das Kreuz zeigte, welches an der Dachspitze thronte. „Ich dachte, du kennst unsere Welt in und auswendig!“ rief er etwas spöttisch: „Sicher kennst du die Geschichte des Gottes, der starb und dann wieder auferstand, um Rache an seinen Feinden zu nehmen? Der Jüngling, der alles Enthemmte repräsentiert, sich den Zwängen und den Konventionen der Gesellschaft widersetzt und zu dessen Ehren die Priester Brot essen und Wein trinken?“ „Ähm…ja…natürlich“, gab ich zögerlich zurück: „Ich bin nur etwas wirr vom vielen Klettern. Vielleicht kann uns etwas spirituelle Erbauung gut tun.“ Die Tür zur Kapelle ist immer offen, weswegen ich meinen Beutel abstellte und mit Publius zum Eingang der Kapelle lief. Doch als ich die Türe öffnen wollte, hielt Publius mich ab: „Moment mal, was machst du da?!“ Ich schaute ihn erschrocken und zugleich verwirrt an. „Wir betreten das Haus eines Gottes – bedecke dein Haupt!“ Daraufhin zog Publius seine Decke über seinen Kopf und ich lief zu meinem Beutel zurück, um mir die Kappe, welche ich mitgenommenem hatte, aufzuziehen. Ich muss zugeben, ich war diesbezüglich etwas amüsiert. Jeder, der schon einmal in einer Kirche oder Kathedrale war, wird wissen, dass man dort seine Mütze, oder was auch immer man auf dem Kopf trägt, abnehmen muss. Die Kapelle an sich ist recht schlicht. Zwei Reihen zu jeder Seite, vorne der kleine Altar mit dem Gekreuzigten. Natürlich war es nicht Bacchus, der gekreuzigt wurde, sondern Jesus. Doch ich erinnerte mich, wie ich die Legende von Dionysos gelesen hatte und recht schnell die Parallelen zu den Evangelien erkannte. Ich hatte, was das anging, sogar unseren örtlichen Pastor befragt, doch er meinte nur, ich würde Satan in mein Herz lassen, wenn ich diese Gedanken hegte. Natürlich würde ich das… Wir traten vor den Altar und ich sah Publius an und fragte, was denn ein geeignetes Gebet für diesen Gott sei. „Nun, eigentlich ist es nur den Priestern vorbehalten, zu Bacchus zu sprechen.“ „Aber“, gab ich mit einem frechen Grinsen zurück. „Aber wir halten ja keine wirkliche Zeremonie ab“, fügte er hinzu, bevor er seine Hände in einer haltenden Geste ausstreckte und sprach: „Heiliger Bacchus, der du von Stadt zu Stadt gepilgert bist, um deine Kunde zu verbreiten. Gib uns Kraft für die bevorstehende Aufgabe, die uns zuteilwird. Und so, wie du deine Feinde mit Wahnsinn geschlagen hast, strecke all jene nieder, welche sich uns in den Weg stellen.“ Dann zückt er sein Gladius und schnitt sich in die rechte Hand, um seinen Pakt mit der Gottheit zu besiegeln und ließ sein Blut auf das weiße Altartuch tropfen. Eintrag 6 11. Mai 1960 Der weitere Weg zur Festhütte gestaltete sich relativ kurz und relative einfach. Die Hütte besteht aus Holz, mit zwei Fenstern auf jeder Seite. Anders als die Kapelle jedoch, war die Hüte abgeschlossen. Man muss den Schlüssel dafür direkt beim Bürgermeister abholen. Glücklicherweise waren die Fenster jüngst erst geputzt worden, weswegen wir problemlos hineinsehen konnten. In der Hütte befanden sich Bänke an zwei Ecken. An einer Ecke befand sich ein Tisch und an der anderen eine Eistruhe, obwohl ich davon ausging, dass das Eisfach leer war. In der Mitte des Raums befand sich ein großer Tisch, auf dem man bei Festlichkeiten immer die zahlrechen Kuchen und Teller und das Besteck legte. „Tja“, gab ich geschlagen von mir: „Hattest wohl recht. Zeit die beiden gleichen Tunnel zu durchforsten.“ Ich wollte wieder kehrt machen, doch Publius hielt mich ab: „Moment mal! Wozu liegt da ein Tuch unter dem Tisch?!“ „Tuch?“ fragte ich verwirrt und spähte erneut in den Raum. „Das ist doch alles aus Holz. Der Tisch, die Stühle…der Boden! Warum sollte es jemand stören, wenn DER zerkratzt wird?!“ Wir sahen uns eine Sekunde fragend an, ehe er sein Gladius nahm und eines der Fenster zerschmetterte. „Wir können ja sagen, dass wir es schon so vorgefunden haben. Ein paar dumme Kinder oder Jugendliche hatten wohl auf eine kleine Ausbeute gehofft“, gab er als Erklärung ab, die wir geben konnten. Ich lachte nur ob seiner Spitzfindigkeit, ehe wir die Hütte betraten. Drinnen war es merklich kälter als draußen. Ohne große Anstrengung schafften wir den Tisch und die Stühle beiseite und zogen das Tuch, was in Wirklichkeit ein dünner Teppich war, beiseite und starrten dann auf eine hölzerne Klappe ohne Schloss. Wir grinsten uns beide an, ehe Publius sich nach unten beugte und sie Klappe öffnete und den Blick auf eine weitere Leiter, die in die Dunkelheit führte, freigab. ' ' ROLLE 31 8. Kalende des Januar 762 a. u. c. Mit Carlisle unter mir öffnete ich die Klappe über mir. Doch als ich sah, wo wir gelandet waren, schloss ich sie wieder und sah zu Carlisle: „Wir sind hier falsch! Das ist das Grab, durch das ich zu dir gekommen bin.“ Er sah daraufhin zu dem Schriftzug neben der Leiter, dann wieder zu mir: „Das kann nicht sein. Du hast gesagt, du bist durch die Leiter mit der Beschriftung D.R. -44 HLL gekommen. Hier steht D.S. -8000 HLL.“ Ich dachte einen Moment nach, ehe ich nachgab, die Klappe öffnete und wir das Grab betraten. Jetzt weiß ich gar nichts mehr. entweder, Merkur spielt uns einen Streich, oder hier geht etwas wirklich Merkwürdiges vor. Denn, ja, es WAR das exakt gleiche Grab, durch das ich zu Carlisle gekommen war – bis hin zu dem Topf, der mir heruntergefallen war. Ihr wisst schon, der, der nicht kaputt gegangen war. Jedoch…stand er wieder an seinem Platz. Nun, gut möglich, dass jemand nach mir das Grab betreten und den Topf wieder an seinen Platz gestellt hatte. Doch diese Annahme wurde schnell zerschmettert, als Carlisle mich aus dem Grab rief. Es war Herbst. Wir sahen die braunen und gelben Blätter auf den Bäumen um uns herum und auf dem Boden unter uns. Hatte Persephone zu viel Wein getrunken? So schien es zumindest. Er fragte mich nach den Steinen, die hier angeblich stehen sollten. Ich deutete auf die kleinen, parallelen Steine, die es hier auch gab und tatsächlich befand sich am Ende dieses Weges der uralte Steinkreis. Wie gebannt stand Carlisle da und starrte voller Ehrfurcht auf das steinerne Ensemble. Was mich anging, schaute ich mir die Gravierungen an den Steinen und dem zentralen Altar an und mir fiel auf, dass sie, wie bei uns in Mons Petrae, nicht verwittert waren. „Carlisle, sieh dir das an!“ „Erstaunlich, nicht wahr? Scheint mir aus der Jungsteinzeit zu stammen. Vielleicht piktisch oder etwas Ähnliches“ , meinte er, als er zu mir kam. „Sieh dir das an: alles relativ neu…oder zumindest nicht verwittert.“ „Nun ja. Ich denke mal, das alles ist erst neu errichtet worden“, nahm er an, doch ich schüttelte demonstrativ den Kopf: „Nein, das meine ich nicht. Ich will sagen, dass die Gravierungen auf den Steinen bei UNS auf dem Hügel sind auch nicht verwittert.“ „Was meinst du?“ „Will sagen, dass wenn wir annehmen, dass wir irgendwie durch die Zeit reisen, man annehmen müsse, dass die Gravierungen in Mons Petrae verwittert wären.“ Seinem Nicken nach zu urteilen, verstand er, worauf ich hinaus wollte. Er fragte mich, ob ich eine Ahnung habe, was hier vor sich ginge. Ich verneinte und wollte gerade eine Antwort geben, als wir in der Ferne das Klingen von Instrumenten hörten. So schnell wir konnten, versteckten wir uns hinter einem umgefallenen Baumstamm in der Nähe und hörten gebannt zu, wie das Klingen näher und näher kam. Dazwischen hörten wir auch Stimmen, Wehklagen, Weinen. Es war eine Sprache, die mir und Carlisle vollkommen unbekannt war. Er wies sogar daraufhin, dass es sich nicht einmal wie Gälisch anhörte, welches scheinbar eine weitere Sprach in seiner Welt war. Eine Weile später sahen wir die Menschen, die diese Laute und Töne von sich gaben: Es war eine Trauergemeinde. Geführt wurden sie von einer, zugegeben, recht hübschen Priesterin. Ihr Gesicht, sowie ihre Arme und Beine und Brüste waren in der gleichen, hellblauen Farbe bemalt, wie man sie auch auf den Gravierungen vorfand. Der Zug selber bestand aus einer sehr merkwürdigen Schar. Einige trugen…nun ja, richtige Kleidung; Hosen, primitive Tuniken, Mäntel. Ihre Haare waren fein zurechtgemacht und waren geschmückt mit Perlen und anderen Ornamenten. Doch unter ihnen gab es noch einige, welche in primitiven Fellen gekleidet waren. Sie trugen ihr Haar wild und ungezähmt und trugen Schmuck aus bemalten Knochen und kleinen Steinen. Wir sahen zu, wie der Leichnam eines der Mitglieder auf einer Bahre von Zweien zum Altar getragen und auf diesen gelegt wurde. Dazu gesellten sich ein Mann und eine Frau, beide relativ jung und beide Teil der Menschen, welche echte Kleidung trugen. Wie die Priesterin, so hatten sie ihre Haut ebenfalls mit hellblauer Farbe verziert. Die Frau fing an zu weinen und der Mann nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass der Leichnam relativ klein war. Ein Kind, also, das, gemessen an der Größe des Körpers, nicht älter als zehn Jahre. ROLLE 32 8. Kalende des Januar 762 a. u. c. Entschuldigung, aber auf der anderen Rolle ging mir der Platz aus. Jedenfalls, der Leichnam war in ein Leinentuch gewickelt und wir sahen zu, wie die Priesterin einen Topf voll mit der hellblauen Farbe, nun zu einem Puder verarbeitet, nahm und dieses großzügig auf die Leinen schmierte. Dabei sprach die Priesterin erneut einige Worte in dieser merkwürdigen, uns fremden Sprache, einige davon wurden von der Menge wiederholt. Daraufhin wurde der Leichnam vom Altar gehoben und die Trauergemeinde, erneut von der Priesterin geführt, machte sich auf den Weg zum Grab. Zum Glück hatte ich die Klappe geschlossen! Als die Luft rein war, kamen wir aus unserem Versteck heraus. Carlisle wollte den Weg, über den die Gemeinschaft gekommen war, entlang gehen. Ich hingegen hielt ihn erst einmal davon ab und wir gingen hinüber zum Altar, auf dem noch etwas von diesem hellblauen Puder verstreut war. Ich strich meine rechte Hand darüber, rieb dann Daumen und Zeigefinger aneinander und roch daran. Es stellte sich heraus, dass das Puder einen sehr angenehmen, wenn auch sehr schwachen Geruch abgab. Das Puder selber war recht…dick und klebte noch etwas an meiner Hand, nachdem ich es mit meiner Decke abwischte. * * * Das ergibt alles keinen Sinn! Das Grab, die Gravierungen und jetzt DAS! Ich denke, ich sollte vielleicht eher sachlicher an die Sache herangehen. Nachdem wir den Weg, der weg von dem Steinkreis führte, hinunterliefen, kamen wir an einigen leeren Feldern vorbei. Nun ja, was heißt leer. Es war immerhin Herbst und daher sahen wir zahlreiche Bündel mit geschnittenem Getreide, zu Bergen gestapelt oder auf Karren geladen. Wie vor dem Altar, wurde ich neugierig und ging zu einem Karren nahe dem Weg und sah mir die Ernte genauer an. Carlisle beschwichtigte mich jedoch, weiterzugehen und hier nicht herumzulungern. Immerhin würde es nicht lange dauern, bis die Trauergemeinschaft wiederkäme. Zugegeben, er hatte durchaus Recht, doch ich war einfach ZU neugierig! Ich sah in den Karren hinein und mir fiel ein Art Handsense auf, welche neben dem geschnittenen Getreide lag. Ich hob sie auf und sah, dass sie recht primitiv gearbeitet worden war. Was mich allerdings am meisten erstaunte, war, dass sie keine Klinge aus Metall…sondern aus STEIN besaß! Dazu noch eine recht scharfe, da ich mich, wie ein kompletter Vollidiot, daran schnitt. Wie in Carlisles Welt so war diese recht Hügelig, jedoch weitausmehr bewaldet als bei uns in Mons Petrae. An den Stellen, an dem der Wald gerodet war und sich keine Felder befanden, sahen wir primitive Hütten aus Stein und Stroh. Diese traten vermehrt auf, als wir uns dem Dorf näherten, aus dem die Trauergemeinschaft wohl kam. Allerdings hatten wir Recht in unserer Vermutung, dass nicht das gesamte Dorf zur Trauerfeier gekommen war. Um das Dorf gab es eine Palisade, an der wir ach so vorsichtig entlang schlichen, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Zum Glück hatte das Dorf keine Wachen oder Wachposten, doch konnten wir die Stimmen der Bewohner hören. Das Lachen und Spielen von Kindern, das Geräusch von Ziegen und Hunden, Hühnern und Schweinen. Das Dreschen von Korn nach der Ernte und der Gesang, den die Bewohner währenddessen von sich gaben. Ab und an war die Wand von kleinen Fenstern durchbrochen, wahrscheinlich Schießscharten oder so was Ähnliches. Da ich nun mal sehr neugierig bin, hielt ich immer einige Sekunden inne und sah hindurch, um zu beobachten, was denn so innerhalb der Palisaden geschah. Durch eine Öffnung konnte ich sogar auf das blicken, was ich als Dorfzentrum identifizierte; ein großer, runder Platz, umgeben von einigen großen Hütten und einem riesigen Stein in dessen Zentrum. Er erinnerte mich sehr stark an den Menhir aus Daryas Dorf, doch war er, wie die Steine auf dem Hügel, flach und nicht rundlich. Und wie die Steine auf dem Hügel, hatte er ebenfalls hellblau eingefärbte Gravierungen – allerdings war ich zu weit weg um sehen zu können, was sie darstellten. Doch dies waren ganz offensichtlich NICHT Daryas Leute, oder sonst irgendein Bretonischer Stamm, auch wenn mich die Kunst dieser Leute etwas an sie erinnerte. Abgesehen von dem Dorf selber, konnte ich durch die Öffnungen ab und zu einen kurzen Blick auf die Werkzeuge dieser Leute erhaschen: Messer, Sensen, Beile, Äxte, Speere, Lanzen – doch waren all ihre Klingen aus STEIN gefertigt! Daryas Leute, wie alle Bretonischen Stämme, waren gut vertraut mit der Kunst, Eisen und Bronze zu schmieden und zu Kunstgegenständen und Waffen zu formen. Wer auch immer diese Leute waren – sie waren etwas gänzlich Anderes! „Pst!“ rief Carlisle in einem Flüsterton und deutete auf ein Feld vor uns, das scheinbar noch nicht geerntet worden war: „Wir sollten uns dort verstecken und zu dem Hügel dort vorne laufen, bevor man uns noch entdeckt!“ „Und was dann?“ fragte ich, da mir schien, dass sein Plan nicht wirklich ausgereift war. „Dann gehen wir in den Wald und hoffen darauf, dass die anderen schon fort sind, wenn wir wieder zum Grab gehen.“ „Du willst schon wieder abhauen?!“ rief ich erstaunt: „interessiert es dich nicht, wo wir gelandet sind?“ „Doch, schon“, gab er zurück: „Aber trotzdem hab ich keine Lust, irgendwie ergriffen und abgemurkst zu werden!“ Das schien mir sehr einleuchtend. Immerhin wussten wir nichts über diese Leute und soweit es diese anging, waren wir Eindringlinge in ihrem Gebiet. Hier galt die Macht Roms nichts – und um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich mir nicht mal sicher, dass das hier überhaupt ein realer Ort auf irgendeiner Karte ist! ROLLE 33 8. Kalende des Januar 762 a. u. c. Und wieder ist eine Rolle vollgeschrieben. Tut mir leid, aber die Rollen, welche mir Carlisle vor unserem Abenteuer gegeben hatte, sind relativ klein und ich habe eine doch recht große Schrift. Aber, wie dem auch sei, ich schreibe weiter. Wir schlichen uns also leise und vorsichtig von der Palisade weg in das nahegelegene Feld. Ein kühler Herbstwind begann zu wehen, weswegen unsere Bewegungen wohl nicht so sehr auffielen – nicht dass es Wachen gab, die das hätten bemerken können. Doch auf halbem Wege durch das Feld stoppte Carlisle abgrubt. „Was ist los? Wieso halten wir an?“ fragte ich ihn. Er brach einer der Halme ab und hielt es mir vor die Nase und sprach: „Weiß du was das ist?“ „Was zum essen?“ gab ich humoristisch zurück. „Das ist Emmer!“ rief er und ich konnte das Erstaunen, wie auch die Verwirrung in seiner Stimme hören: „Das wird in Europa seit Jahrtausenden nicht mehr angebaut!“ „Dein Punkt?“ „Also entweder machen wir jedes Mal, wenn wir eine Leiter hoch- oder runtergehen eine Zeitreise, oder…“ „Oder was?“ „Oder wir sind selbst Teil eines Jules Verne Romans.“ Ich wusste zwar nicht, wer das war, doch bestärkte ich Carlisle, weiterzugehen. Er willigte nach etwas Überzeugungskraft ein und wir erreichten dann auch nach einiger Zeit den Wald. Dort versteckten wir uns auch gleich hinter zwei dicken Bäumen und sahen uns eine Weile die Siedlung vor uns an. Klar, sicher, es war Herbst und etwas Windig, doch wirkte die Siedlung auf mich fast schon friedlich. So, wie man sich das Elysium vorstellt – jedenfalls so, wie ich es mir vorstelle. Jedoch schoss mir dann ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, während ich über alles Mögliche sinnierte. Hier gab es ein Steinkreis, ein Grab, eine Stadt und einen Hügel; so wie in Mons Petrae und in Carlisles Welt – obgleich Letzeres nur einen Hügel ohne Grab und Kreis hatte. Was wäre…wenn das kein Zufall war? Wenn diese Welten in einem Zusammenhang standen und nicht nur eine Aneinanderreihung zufälliger Zustände war? Immerhin würde das die ganzen unterirdischen Gänge erklären. Und wie in Mons Petrae, so gab es in Carlisles Welt ebenfalls drei Fixpunkte neben dem Hügel: der Marktfleck Mennith, die Stadt Hügel selbst und das Anwesen des Lords McDonald. Hier gab es die Siedlung und einen Hügel…und die Menschen mit den Fellstücken schienen scheinbar nicht aus dieser zu kommen. Demnach musste es noch einen kleineren Flecken neben der Siedlung geben, wohl auf gleicher Linie mit der Siedlung. Und wenn es diesen Flecken tatsächlich gab…dann musste es in der Richtung, in die wir durch das Feld gelaufen waren, irgendeinen heiligen bzw. abgesonderten Ort geben. Ich sah zu Carlisle und ließ ihn an meinen Gedanken teilhaben und mir schien so, als hatte er sich diesbezüglich ähnliche Gedanken gemacht. Er nahm meinen Vorschlag daher an und wir fingen an, in gleicher Richtung durch den Wald zu stapfen. Während der ganzen Zeit hielt ich mein Gladius eng umklammert fest. Für Carlisle kann ich nicht sprechen, aber was mich anging, hatte ich eine unheimliche Angst. Scheiß auf das Mann-sein! Wir waren in einer fremden Region, in der Wildnis, mitten im kalten Herbst – Jupiter weiß, was hinter den Bäumen hätte hervorspringen und uns umbringen können! Zum Glück lauerte nichts Dergleichen auf uns, sondern etwas vollkommen anderes. Laut Carlisle waren wir eine halbe Stunde gelaufen, als wir auf mehrere Bäume stießen, von denen zahlreiche Skelette hingen. Ich glaubte zunächst an eine Art Friedhof, doch Baumstümpfe mit getrocknetem Blut ließen keinen Zweifel zu, dass wir in eine Richtstätte gelaufen waren. An einigen der Leichen hing noch etwas Fleisch und die Tatsache, dass einige die gleichen Perlen wie die Menschen in dem Trauerzug trugen, bedeutete, dass es Menschen aus dem Dorf sein mussten. ROLLE 34 8. Kalende des Januar 762 a. u. c. So. das ist die letzte Rolle, die ich zur Verfügung habe. Falls wir noch auf etwas Interessantes stoßen, nachdem diese hier vollgeschrieben ist, dann tut mir das Leid. Ist halt so. Jedenfalls marschierten wir noch eine ganze Weile in der Richtstätte umher, wo ich erneut zahlreiche Messer aus Stein fand. Bis Carlisle auf einen Weg stieß, der tief in den Wald zu führen schien. Wir sahen uns zunächst fragend an und fragten uns wohl zur gleichen Zeit selber, ob wir diesen Weg wirklich gehen sollten. Doch da wir eh schon tief im Wald waren, entschied ich, dass wir es bis zum Ende durchstehen würden. Dieses Ende jedoch, stellte sich als schneller erreicht heraus, als uns lieb war. Laut Carlisle waren wir nicht einmal zehn Minuten gelaufen, als der Pfad vor dem Eingang zu einer riesigen Höhle führte. Vor diesem standen eine Reihe kleinerer Steine, ähnlich denen auf dem Hügel, welche ebenfalls mit hellblauen Mustern verziert waren. Langsam und vorsichtig liefen wir auf den Dunklen Eingang zu, während Carlisle in seinem beutel herumkramte und schließlich eine, wie er es nannte „Taschenlampe“ herausnahm. Ich staunte nicht schlecht, als er etwas daran herumdrehte und das Ding einen grellen Lichtstrahl von sich gab. Mit diesem merkwürdigen Licht vor uns, betraten wir die dunkle Höhle, welche zu unserer Verwunderung recht begehbar war. Sicher, einige gefährliche Stufen gab es durchaus, doch im Grunde war der Abstieg in die Tiefe relativ gefahrlos. Jedoch wussten wir nicht genau, wo es uns hinführen würde. Carlisle ging voraus und folgte einigen hellblauen Wandmalereien, welche an Größe und Zahl zunahmen, je tiefer wir uns in die Höhle wagten. Was mich vor allem verwunderte, war der vollkommene Verlust jeglichen Zeitgefühls in dieser finsteren Welt. Jede Wand sah gleich aus, viele der Wandmalereien wiederholten sich sogar. Ich fragte mich insgeheim, ob Carlisle überhaupt wusste, wo es lang ging, oder ob wir uns ständig im Kreis drehten. was allerdings nicht der Fall war, da wir nie nach oben, sondern stets nach unten gingen. Nach einer unbestimmten und unbekannten Weile gelangten wir schließlich in etwas, das Carlisle und mir wie eine Art Hauptkammer erschien. Wir legten unsere Sachen ab und schauten voller Ehrfurcht auf das, was die Bewohner der Siedlung hier geschaffen hatten. Alle Wände waren bemalt – und diesmal nicht in einem eintönigem Hellblau. Gelbe Ähren wechselten sich ab mit roten Pferden und grünen Vögeln. Auch schien es so, als hätten die Erschaffer dieser Bilder herausgefunden, wie man Blau in verschiedenen Tönen darstellte. Neben dunklem Blau, welches Wasser darstellte, sahen wir auch…‚mittleres Blau‘, welches als Teil des Schmucks auf den mit schwarzer Farbe gemalten Menschen verwendet wurde. Mich erstaunte vor allem die Detailgenauigkeit der Tiere, die auf den Wänden abgebildet worden waren. Wir fanden Darstellungen von Pferden, Hühnern, Schweinen; dazu noch Abbildungen von Tieren, welche ich noch nie gesehen hatte. Löwen und riesige Nashörner und in einer Szene jagten Menschen etwas, das Aussah, wie ein riesiger Elefant mir Haaren. Jupiter sei Dank, dass wir keines dieser Tiere im Wald begegnet waren! ANMERKUNG: ''Hier endet die letzte Rolle von Publius'' Septimus Tertio, welche wir aus den Ruinen des Containment Projects geborgen haben. Das Nachfolgende sind die letzten Einträge aus dem zweiten Tagebuch von Carlisle McAvin aus D.E. 1920. Rollen 31 bis 34, sowie das zweite Tagebuch wurden beide in einer kleinen Nische tief in der von Publius und Carlisle beschriebenen Höhle gefunden. Wie bei Rolle 28 habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen, den Anfang des Eintrags zu entfernen, da er exakt Dasselbe beschreibt wie Rolle 35. ' ' ' ' EINTRAG 7 11. Mai 1960 …Diese Höhle ist einfach unglaublich! Ich hatte im Geschichtsunterricht und in unserer bescheidenen Bücherei schon einiges über die Höhlenmalereien der Steinzeit gelesen – aber es selbst mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, das ist ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl! Allerdings…weiß ich nicht, was ich fühle oder denken soll, nachdem ich die Malereien gesehen habe, die ich nun im Detail beschreiben werde. Sie befanden sich in einer kleinen Seitenkammer links des Eingangs, durch den wir gekommen waren. Da ich Publius nicht im Dunklen stehen lassen wollte, bat ich ihn zu mir zu kommen. Ich glaube, er war eben so verwirrt wie ich es war. Vor uns entfaltete sich ein riesiges Fresko bestehend aus allerlei seltsamen und unerklärlichen Szenen. Auf der linken Seite sahen wir einige schwarze Säulen mit weißen Punkten darauf. Ich hielt sie zunächst für missratene Bäume; der Fehlversuch eines Priesterlehrlings. Dann fielen mir jedoch die zahlreichen kleinen Vögel auf, die zwischen den Säulen umherflogen und aus irgendeinem Grund erinnerte mich das an Mrs. Darson und ihrem Geschwafel von Stahltürmen und fliegenden Autos. Doch die Zeichnungen wurden immer obskurer. Dazu zählte ein riesiges X mitten auf der Wand, durch welches waagrechte Sprossen von oben nach unten verliefen, wie bei einer Leiter. Eine Reihe von Netzartigen Kuppeln, alle von der gleichen Größe, auf einer einsamen Insel im Wasser stehend. Das letzte, das ich beschreiben werde, enthält einige menschliche Darstellungen und es ist mit Abstand das obskurste, das ich in meinem ganzen Leben gesehen habe. Es beginnt mit einer Darstellung einer Person umringt von zahlreichen anderen. Sie tragen alle Waffen und scheinen damit einige andere, größere Menschen zu attackieren. Eine Person fällt dabei besonders auf, da sie einen blauen Streifen um den Hals hatte – wahrscheinlich eine Kette oder eines dieser Damenkropfbänder für feine Anlässe. Diese Person sieht man rechts daneben auf einem Stuhl sitzend. Ja, Stuhl. Im Sinne von einem modernem, nicht steinzeitlichem oder antikem Stuhl. Sie wirkte angespannt und rechts von ihr standen einige weiße Gestalten, welche alle etwas Dünnes und Spitzes in den Händen hielten. Ob es Messer für eine bevorstehende Opferung oder vielleicht sogar Stifte waren, kann ich nicht sagen. Jedenfalls befand sich in der nächsten ‚Szene‘ nichts. Ich meine wirklich nichts außer einem schwarzen, wohl mit Holzkohle gemalten Fleck. Erst daneben befand sich die letzte Tafel, welche die Person mit der blauen Kette zeigte. Sie war umringt von anderen Menschen und umgeben von Gebäuden, die sehr stark denen aus der Siedlung ähnelten. Was hat das alles nur zu bedeuten? Ganz gleich, was es bedeutet, ich habe das Gefühl, dass es nichts Gutes ist. Durchdrungen von diesem schlechten Gefühl erklärte ich Publius, dass wir so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Muntun zurückkehren sollten, ehe man uns hier in dieser offensichtlich heiligen Höhle fand und weiß Gott was mit uns anstellte! Zum Glück hatte er denselben Gedanken gefasst wie ich und wir gingen zurück in die Hautkammer. Allerdings wollten wir nicht wieder den Weg zurück, durch den wir gekommen waren, Gutmöglich, dass man draußen schon auf uns wartete. Wir entschieden uns daher, einen Weg direkt gegenüber von uns zu nehmen, der, so hofften wir, uns zu einem anderen Ausgang führte. Ich ging erneut voran, die Taschenlampe fest in der Hand. Dieser Weg war jedoch etwas beschwerlicher, als der Weg zum eigentlichen Haupteingang. Mehrere Male mussten wir uns Ducken oder sogar kriechen, ehe wir uns wieder aufrichten konnten. An drei Stellen musste Publius mich sogar mittels Räuberleiter hochschieben, damit wir überhaupt vorankamen. Aber zumindest hatten wir dadurch die Gewissheit, dass wir nach oben und damit nach draußen gelangten. Allerdings hatte uns das Klettern reichlich Kraft gekostet, weswegen wir nun einen Momentlang rast machen. Es ist jetzt, dass ich all dies aufschreibe und Publius das Gleiche tut. Ich habe ihn bereits in Muntun gefragt, warum er kein Notizbuch haben möchte, wie das hier. Er meinte, er wollte die Dinge…konsistent halten, da er bereits alles Andere auf andere Schriftrollen geschrieben hatte. Wie dem auch sei. Werden nun das bisschen Essen, welches ich mitgebracht habe, aufessen und uns dann auf den Weg nach draußen machen. Vater wird sicher schon besorgt sein. Werde mich melden, sobald wir den Ausgang erreicht haben. * * * So, hier sind wir nun. Wir haben den Ausgang der Höhle erreicht. Woher ich das weiß? Vor uns steht eine Tür. Ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen – eine TÜR! Eine große, circa 8 Fuß hohe, stählerne Tür steht nun zwischen uns und dem Ausgang. Über dieser steht EXIT auf einer Tafel, welche scheinbar mit Elektrizität beleuchtet wird. Zudem ist die Tür mit einem riesigen Schloss versehen. Ich verarsche euch nicht – diese, vermutlich meterdicke, Stahltür ist durch ein handelsübliches Schloss für Schlüssel gesichert. Aber, wenn man bedenkt, wo wir hier sind, ergibt das irgendwo auch Sinn. Ganz gleich, was das hier alles ist – die Menschen hier leben in der Jungsteinzeit! Woher sollen diese Leute wissen, was ein Schlüsselloch oder ein Schloss ist?! Diese Menschen wären schon mit dem Konzept eines Schweizer Taschenmessers überfordert! Ich kramte in meinem Beutel umher und fand schließlich den kleinen, aber in der Tat feinen, Schraubenzieher, den ich vor unserem Aufbruch eingepackt hatte. Ich bin Mechaniker, in Ordnung? Für mich gibt es nichts, dass sich nicht mit Werkzeugen lösen lässt. Jedenfalls hatte ich zunächst den Impetus, den Schraubenzieher zu nutzen, um damit das Schloss zu knacken. Doch dann blickte ich auf das elektrische Signal oberhalb der Tür und mir kam in den Sinn, dass diese Tür bestimmt gesichert war und irgendein Alarm ertönen würde, würde ich versuchen, das Schloss zu knacken. Daher nahm ich den Schraubenzieher und schlug leicht auf die Steine der beiden Wände neben uns und hoffte auf ein hohles Geräusch. Ach ja, das hatte ich noch gar nicht angesprochen – die Höhle ist ECHT! Kein Pappmaché, keine versteckten Stahlträger oder sonst irgendeinen derartigen Scheiß. Wenn dies, wie ich ebenfalls vermutete, eine Art Freilichtmuseum war, hatten die Verantwortlichen auf jeden Fall ganze Arbeit geleistet! Es dauerte auch gar nicht lange, als mein Schraubenzieher dann auf etwas Hohles stieß. Ich ergriff den großen, hochkant gesetzten, flachen Stein, gegen den ich mit aller Vorsicht gehämmert hatte, und zog ihn zur Seite. Dahinter verbarg sich nichts außer einer Taschenlampe, einem komischen, schwarzen und flachen Rechteck mit Knöpfen an den Seiten, sowie ein einziger, kleiner Schlüssel. An diesem hing ein Zettel, verpackt in einer eigenartigen, durchsichtigen Schicht, auf dem nur stand: CONTAINMENT PROJECT OUTER GATE. Was zum Teufel war das Containment Project? Projekt Eindämmung. Aber Eindämmung von was? Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich meinen Körper. Was wäre, wenn alle – Publius, ich, seine und meine Familie, dieser Ort und seine Bewohner – Teil eines riesigen Bunkersystems waren und hinter dieser Tür eine apokalyptische Welt voller Krieg, Tod, Krankheiten und Epidemien auf uns wartete? Doch das konnte auch nicht stimmen. Denn das Signal oberhalb der Tür wurde mit Strom betrieben – und der musste von irgendwo her kommen. Ich sah auf den Schraubenzieher, dann in Publius‘ Gesicht. „Ich kann versuchen, das Schloss zu knacken“, sagte ich in einem ersten Ton: „aber ich weiß nicht, was passieren wird oder was hinter der Tür auf uns lauert.“ „Wir haben nur zwei Möglichkeiten“, gab er mit stoischer Gelassenheit zurück: „Entweder wir brechen durch diese Tür und stellen und Jupiter weiß was – oder wir bleiben hier und warten, bis wir von diesen Leuten geschnappt werden. Und da keiner von uns ihre Sprache spricht, wird das bestimmt kein lustiges Unterfangen werden.“ „Das stimmt nicht ganz“, gab ich erneut ernsthaft zurück: „Es gibt noch eine dritte Möglichkeit.“ Daraufhin holte ich die Pistole meines Vaters aus meinem Beutel hervor, die ich für den absoluten Notfall mitgenommen hatte. Natürlich wollte Publius sie inspizieren, doch ich hielt in prompt davon ab und erklärte ihm nur, dass dies eine Waffe mächtiger als alle Speere, Lanzen und Schwerter in Mons Petrae war. „Was ist also dein Plan? Deine…Notlösung?“ fragte er. „Wir warten bis zum Anbruch der Nacht. Es gibt mit Sicherheit einen Weg von der Höhle zum Dorf. So, wie es eine Straße von der Stadt zu Lord McDonalds Anwesen gibt. Sobald wir die Felder um die Siedlung erreichen, schleichen wir uns zurück zum Grab und verschwinden von hier!“ „Und wenn man uns erwischt?“ fragte er aufgeregt. Ich grinste nur, hielt die Pistole zwischen uns und meinte keck: „Dann werden die Leute hier ihre erste Bekanntschaft mit Metall machen!“ Er lachte frech und meinte dann, ich sollte es mit dem Knacken einfach versuchen, woraufhin ich zum Schloss und ans Werk ging. Tatsächlich brauchte es eine Weile, bis ich ein Klicken hörte und die Tür aufbekam. Ich zückte sofort meine Pistole und Publius sein Kurzschwert in Erwartung der Apokalypse dahinter. Doch es war nichts. Keine Apokalypse. Keine Zerstörung, keine menschenleere Einöde. Keine Monster, keine verlassenen Häuser. Vor uns nur eine…Park-ähnliche Anlage mit Wegen und Laternen, mit Bäumen und proper gepflegtem Rasen. Ganz gleich, wo wir waren – wir waren draußen. Wo auch immer ‚draußen‘ war. Natürlich wollten wir sofort das besagte ‚Äußere Tor‘ auskundschaften, doch hatte Publius einen genialen Einfall. Sollten wir tatsächlich sterben und man unser Geschriebenes finden, so würde man wissen, was wir getrieben und gesehen hatten. Und so schreibe ich diese, vielleicht letzten, Zeilen, bevor wir dieses Tagebuch und die Rollen in dem zuvor entdeckten Loch in der Wand verstecken. Falls diesem Eintrag nichts mehr folgt, bedanke ich mich dafür, dass ihr zumindest dieses Buch gefunden habt. Das andere befindet sich in meinem Zimmer oberhalb der Werkstatt und Publius‘ andere Rollen findet ihr in seinem Haus nahe der Metzgerei von Quintilius Cattus. Laut Publius ist der Eingang seines Hauses mit einer Statue der Justicia geschmückt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Freundliche Grüße Carlisle McAvin Teil 2 - The Greasemonkey Diaries Teil 4 - Gedanken Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Experimente